Furry visitor
by Summer Eclair
Summary: He doesn't like cats at first, but Juvia made him believe that they were actually the cutest thing he could have in his life- well, except her, of course. /Fluff content/


An: Please be aware of the upcoming fluff. Don't blame me if you suffer from excessive cuteness and adorable scenes.

* * *

Juvia hummed happily, skipping on her way through the streets as she made sure to balance the brown basket her left hand was gripping. Her smile got wider upon turning into a corner, she saw the small house she's staying with her Gray-sama. She hastily made her way on the wooden gate, cheerful and excited.

She threw the door opened. "Gray-sama!" Looking around, she saw no one and dropped the basket full of her groceries on the table. She padded her way towards his bedroom and knocked softly. The ice mage might be sleeping late again, which made Juvia pout in disapproval.

She knocked softly before opening the door slightly, she slid inside, the lights were off, his curtains were closed. "Gray-sama~" she childishly whispered, cupping her lips as she giggled.

Without another word she flopped herself down on his bed, her body colliding with his naked back. "Gray-sama! Look!"

She threw his curtains open with her raised foot and climbed beside him. Gray was on his stomach when he grunted and hid his face on the pillow, he made a move to push her off his bed but was too drowsy to succeed.

"Come on, look _who_ Juvia found in the market today!" With his eyes still closed, he lifted his head and turned to her. She wriggled her hands in front of his face but a quick frown covered her features when she saw that his eyes were still shut.

Juvia shook her head and pouted. She thrusted her hands forward and Gray almost sighed in contentment. Whatever she shoved in front of his face was so fluffy and soft. He felt like sleeping again and-

" _Meow_ ~"

He stopped, his eye brows furrowing forward. He peeled off his heavy lids and squinted upon seeing the sunlight greeting his eyes. He stopped again and arched his back even more, taking a good look on what is in front of him, the silhouette is making him more intrigue.

"Juvia," he called, bringing a fist on his left eye, rubbing it.

"Tadah! I found a cat in the market! It looks so lost but I know her name anyways!" she excitedly pushed the yellow cat on his face. Gray made an uninteresting expression on his face, rubbing his palms on his face.

"Throw it away." He said, his voice deep and hoarse. "We're busy enough to take a cat with us."

She bit her lip. "She looks scared when Juvia found her." She looked down on the small creature, sighing deeply.

Gray doesn't want to deal with Juvia's antics right now, all he wanted is to get back on his sleep again, but he couldn't just agree on what she's going to say next.

"Can it stay with us for a while? Juvia promises that Mimi-chan will not get in the way-"

 _"Who's Mimi?"_

She thrusted the cat in front of his face and it purred quietly, its white collar with her name engraved on a tag flashed before his slightly opened eyes. "- She will not disturb our trainings and Juvia will make sure that she will not poop anywhere, just this time Gray-sama…" her lips curled animatedly, her eyes widening earnestly.

He cracked an eye open, sighing. He will not _fall_ for that.

"Juvia will also find Mimi-chan's family. I'll post her pictures around the village so she can get back to her family as soon as possible."

He grunted.

"Please?"

He felt his drowsiness sleeping away. "Whatever. Just don't let that brat get inside my room."

b.

"Seriously Juvia?" Gray crossed his arms in front of his chest. The moment he went outside their backyard, he witnessed Juvia playing with the cat. "We should be training right now."

She remained sitting on her ankles, holding a long stemmed flower while the yellow cat laid on its back, it paws were reaching for the flower. "Look, Mimi-chan's enjoying this."

"Well Im not." He grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Just a few more minutes, Gray-sama. Mimi-chan's still playing." She shrugged and returned her attention back on the cute cat.

c.

Gray had this annoyed expression on his face the whole dinner. If only he could argue with the _normal_ Juvia. He doesn't know what had gotten into the water mage, why is she letting her pet eat with them on the table. Mimi the cat was laying on her stomach as she licked on her own bowl of milk. His eyes shifted at the blue-haired girl, who giggled every time she catches the said cat purr.

"Aww! So cute!" she embraced herself, couldn't contain the overwhelming feeling inside her. "Isn't she, Gray-sama?"

He only rolled his eyes and 'hmp-ed'.

d.

Gray was going to lose his temper, right _now,_ right _there_. Juvia thought of sleeping inside his room, together with her cat.

"It's nice, don't you think?" she pursed her lips as she rubbed Mimi's head. The cat had a smile on its yellow face, she's seemed to be pleased with the water mage's action.

"No way." He answered as he continued to rub the towel on his hair, drying it. He was naked from waist up, a baggy jogging pants was dangerously hanging low on his hips.

"B-but," her lips quivered. "Don't tell me that you would let Mimi-chan sleep outside!" she protested, looking at him accusingly.

"Why don't you just sleep on your own room, you don't need to barge in here and-" from the corner of his eyes, he saw her jump on his bed. She laid herself under the covers, along with the cat.

"We look like a real family!" she grinned, her cheeks pinking. "Gray-sama, come on and let's sleep already."

He gulped. _No way._

But she threw him a hurtful look in her eyes and he found himself following her on the bed. It was not the first time that they slept together, and when he says that _they_ slept together, it means sleeping literally together. She patted the other side of the bed, placing Mimi between them. He had his back turned on them the whole night.

e.

Gray woke up in the middle of the night, disturb by a long tail placed under his nose.

 _Great._

He carefully removed the spotted tail away from his face and was glad that he woke up because the moment he turned to Juvia, she was already at the edge of the bed, he can saw her body slowly slipping off from the side and before she could hit the floor, he immediately reached for her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He was glad enough to have her with him, not until Mimi's tail whipped on his face once again.

f.

His eyes opened slowly when he smelled something nice. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking and saw Juvia's blue hair covering his face.

He smirked. Juvia was cuddling with her cheeks pressed firmly on his chest. Gray was about to close his eyes once again when a crash thrilled him. Juvia shot up from the bed and looked around, he was surprised to see her fully awake while just a few seconds ago, she was breathing softly on his arms. They both looked at the source and saw the cat licking its paws, and just a few inches away, laid his information lachrima, crashed into pieces.

Juvia gasped and shot out of the bed, Gray following her. His mood became dark and he thundered towards the cat.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pulled his arms and tried her best to push him backwards.

"Get that fucking cat out of my room!"

Juvia hastily picked her pet on the ground, "Mimi-chan didn't mean to-"

"Oh yeah, well do you know how much that costs?" he hollered and Juvia jerked at his tone. She looked down on her toes and quietly left the room.

g.

It was raining heavily outside and Gray didn't know where Juvia could be. After the incident that morning, he found no one beside himself inside their house. She was absolutely upset and walked away, bringing the damn cat with her.

He got worried when afternoon came, still, the water mage didn't show up. He pulled an umbrella and decided to look for her.

His heart lightened when he saw her beside a convenience store, wet and cold. She embraced the cat on her bosom, shielding it from the rain and the cold wind.

"Damn it," he jogged towards them. "Juvia!"

She looked up and her eyes lit up. "Gray-sama!" she met him half-way, running through the rain. "Im sorry, Juvia didn't know that it would rain and we're stranded here. Mimi-chan didn't really mean to break your lachrima. If you want to, Juvia would pay for it and-"

He pulled her close and made sure that the umbrella was covering both of them, and of course, the cat on her chest. "It's fine. Im sorry too."

She beamed up at him, then stared down on the cat. "Let's have a group hug!" she announced and threw her free hand around Gray's neck, dragging him down to her chest, his cheeks made contact with Mimi's wet fur and the stupid cat yawned boringly.

"Tsk."

h.

"Let's get you dry, you might caught a cold." He said when they arrived home. Juvia nodded, smiling as she made her way towards the bathroom.

 _"Let's get showery-shower, Mimi-chan~"_ she sang.

Gray blocked her way, throwing a thick towel on her head. He denied the red hue on his cheeks, covering Juvia's face, making sure that she wouldn't see that. He rubbed the towel across her wet hair and Juvia thanked him.

They settled in the living room. Gray was sitting on the couch, while Juvia sat between his legs, sitting on the ground. While he is busy drying her hair, the blue-haired girl was also busy drying her cat's fur.

i.

"This looks fine!" She thrusted a paper in front of his face. He looked at it closely, managing to get it from her.

The writing looks funny but anyone could be capable of reading it. The top most part was covered with colorful bold letters; " _LOOKING FOR MIMI-CHAN'S FAMILY_!", then at the center, a caricature of the said cat was drawn, he thinks that she used a _very_ obvious, bright yellow crayon for the said drawing, his lachrima number written on the lower side. He looked at the napping cat and couldn't help but laugh. It was exactly the same with her drawing.

She confusedly looked at him, tilting her head on the side. "Is there anything wrong, Gray-sama?" she inquired quietly, scratching her head.

He shook his head.

"Okay then, will you help Juvia make more?" she smiled toothily at him, determined to help Mimi return to her family.

j.

They finished an enough amount and decided to work on the posters tomorrow, Gray was busy instructing her on where she should post it at the village when he noticed that she wasn't listening.

He snapped his fingers but that didn't work. She's looking tenderly at the cat, who is swishing its tail whenever Juvia's hand made contact with somewhere she was pleased.

"Juvia?" he called, and she sighed.

"Maybe Mimi-chan misses her family already."

Mimi-chan meow-ed quietly.

"Hmm…" he looked at the cat then back to her. She was sad and Gray felt uncomfortable with it. Whenever he feels down, she's always there for him, supporting and encouraging him in every way she could. He swallowed and was not relieved when she sighed once again.

"But Im happy to _set_ her free, Juvia want's Mimi-chan to be happy, so if it means that she needs to go back to her family then so be it." She bit her lower lip, hugging her legs close to her chest before laying her forehead on it, hiding her face. "Juvia doesn't have anything to hold back Mimi-chan, right?"

He assumes that she's talking to herself, but he will interject anyway. "You don't have to feel sad, you know that she needs to go home."

She nodded sadly, sighing once again.

Before he could stop himself, he already blurted out the words he would like to say the least. "How about we sleep all together tonight?"

k.

To Gray's contentment, they slept in peace that night. Although, he woke up again in the middle of the night, not surprised to see that the two of them was sprawled on his bed, leaving a tiny space for himself to sleep.

l.

"It's time for breakfast!" Juvia announced as she run towards the kitchen. She was holding Mimi-chan's bowl of milk when an invisible string made her trip and splashed the fluid on the floor.

Mimi quietly padded her way to her, licked the water mage's red face before pursuing to lick her meal on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Gray attended to her, trying to hold his serious face.

m.

Gray's plan didn't go according to what he wanted it to be. They were asking everyone for permission to post their hand made posters of Mimi around the village. Juvia only pointed where it looked nice to post, while patting Mimi's fur. Her job looked so easy while he's busy pasting everything on the wall.

"Now we'll have to wait if anyone contacts us." He was rolling his shoulders, relaxing it after their long day.

Later that night, Gray's lachrima phone rang. Juvia was inside the bathroom with Mimi, showering when he received the call.

It was certainly from Mimi's owner, he had already negotiated where they would meet tomorrow and the last thing he needs to do is to tell it to Juvia.

She stepped out of the bath, still wrapped in her towel while Mimi was also wrapped in a small towel.

"Gray-sama?" she asked him, wondering why he is standing at the wall beside their bathroom. She realized why and she quickly stepped out of the way. "Im sorry, did Juvia and Mimi took so long? You can use the bathroom now." She smiled suggestively and was about to walk on her room when Gray reached a hand and placed it on her bare shoulder.

She shuddered on his touch, shivering as she turned her whole body to him. Her pale cheeks were now rosy red, and she assumes that Gray was blushing too.

He had a tough look on his face, "Mimi's owner called," he paused, observing her reaction keenly. "If it's okay with you, they wanted to have her by tomorrow."

Fear crossed on her features, the corner of her lips turned down. "I-is that so?" but then Gray was surprised to see a smile, a weak one, covered her lips. "That's a good news."

n.

"Bye bye!" Juvia waved her hands animatedly in the air, a bright smile on her face. Mimi along with her owner was already walking away. The cat was looking at them from her owners shoulder, as if telling them a thank you message.

With Mimi's owner's last wave of goodbye, they turned into a corner and they finally disappeared.

A sigh escaped Juvia's lips, Gray glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, imitating her.

"Mimi-chan's already home." She smiled.

Gray nodded, walking closer to her, "Don't feel sad, okay?" he debated if he should pat her head or not. She nodded too, walking faster than him.

"J-juvia is not sad," she denied, but her voice was shaking. Gray's brows shot upwards, understanding her. "J-juvia is not allowed to cry," she said but her lips started to quiver and Gray felt tiny droplets of rain falling from the sky. "B-because if she did," her voice cracked and Gray face palmed. "Mimi-chan and her master might get wet on their way."

"I-I" her eyes watered and Gray's steps became haste. "Im not crying!" she finally wailed and it started to rain in drizzle. The ice mage's heart was moved, he couldn't stand seeing her cry, so he wrapped an arm around her neck while she rubbed her fisted hands on her eyes.

"Im sure that brat will never forget you." He smiled sadly, trying to ease her sadness.

The bluenette sniffed and stopped on her tracks, she wrapped her hands around him and buried her face on his chest. He let her and after seconds of standing there, he finally wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mimi-chan will never forget _us_ , Gray-sama." She corrected him.

"Yeah," he patted her back. "Now let's hurry and let's get back to our normal lives."

She nodded silently, smiling as she pulled away from him.

"We can visit her sometimes, just tell me when, okay?" he told her, her smile widened and he knew what's next.

She visibly glowed and the drizzle stopped. "Okay!" she pumped a fist in the air. He was amazed by her quick change, well he was used to it anyway.

o.

"Does Gray-sama's offer of sleeping together still stands?" she peered up at him, her arms wrapped around his. He groaned and acted like he doesn't like it, but Juvia giggled anyway when he gave her a boyish smile.

"Juvia's taking it as a 'yes' then!"

* * *

AN: This takes place during Juvia and Gray's training together. This might also have something to do why Gray liked Frosch after the Avatar arc (and even before, I think?), hehe!

I HAVE A DOG BUT I DEFINITELY LOVE NEKO'S TOOO! What do you think about this one? Im sorry, but the fluffy bunnies attacked me and forced me to do this! Hehe! Thank you for reading ^U^ After this, I'll be getting back on my on-going stories, thank you again!


End file.
